Normand Victor W. Dreykes
A man devoid of any empathy, Normand Victor W. Dreykes '(pronounced Dreyks) is the one man who's ever been able to push Jamez over the edge, being a constant antagonist and an opposite force in every way. An , Normand is nigh-immortal, immune to time and a master of dimensions, possessing equal knowledge in dimensional manipulation as Jamez does with temporal manipulation. He's a hedonist at heart, living life solely with the goal to enjoy it and bend it to his whim. Appearance Normand is relatively lean, has black spiky hair, majority of it reaching down to chin level, with the back part of his hair reaching down to the base of his neck, with a part of it covering his right eye. As seen on his left eye, his eye color is red with black pupils. Other than this, he always dresses in suits, most frequently using a grey suit with a buttonless jacket, matching grey belt, black shoes and a black vest with six buttons over a light blue shirt with a light yellow tie. He does change the color of the suit and has a plethora of them in many colors, such as black, burgundy, navy, dark green and numerous others, while always changing the colors of the shirts, shoes and ties to match, and sometimes, eschewing the tie. The sole exception to wearing the suits was during his 20 year stay on Trennmia XIV, where he donned a brown cashmere coat instead of a suit jacket, a basker hat on the top of his head and adding a fob chain to the waistcoat. Nearing the final battle with Jamez, however, his physical appearance also changed, with his hair turning grey and getting wrinkles in his face. Other than that, he remained the same. Personality At core, Normand is a hedonist who's out to do whatever gives him the most pleasure in life. As such, this may result in people perceiving him as a man with bizarre moralities as they can't understand what his motives will be. Normand exhibits some psychopatic traits, among those being a total lack of empathy and consideration for other people's feelings, a total disregard for social conventions and rules and being extremely cold and calculative, not allowing the few emotions he feel carry him away in crucial moments. He also showcases a highly manipulative side, as he can charm people to do his bidding, putting on a false affable personality, being extremely kind and friendly, only to snap back to his real personality when he's got what he wanted from the person in question. If, for any reason, he doesn't want to manipulate the person in that way, or he can't, or has been exposed doing so, he'll go straight to blackmailing the person, knowing their soft spots and threatening them accordingly. This highly manipulative side of him is what allows him to blend in when necessary, as he has an excellent grasp of how people work. When push comes to shove and Normand is forced to fight, he never wastes his time in it, showing outmost pragmatism in his moves, employing all dirty tricks he can think of, all in the name of ending the fight quickly. Shall the opponent, however, prove to be able to counter his moves, though, he'll happily fight to his heart's content, still giving everything he has, but fight more fairly, as he wishes for the fight to be satisfactory. History 'Early life Abilities 'Ethereal perks' While Normand has many abilities, accumulated over the years of his living, some things he was born with, being an ethereal. Those included: Temporal immunity - '''Normand is, for all intents and purposes, totally ageless. He's immune to aging, unless he purposefully wants to age, and even then, he can revert back to how he looked like before. This naturally extends to being completely immune to the effects of time itself, thus meaning that he nullifies arguably Jamez strongest side. '''Nigh-immortality - It is extremely hard to kill Normand. Even the attacks from the strongest warriors of Lookout didn't effect him in any serious matter, neither did Jamez black hole trap, which consisted of him getting punched through a carefully calculated route through red giants, supernovas and black holes. Healing - In the unlikely event that Normand gets damage in battle, or otherwise, he quickly regenerates. This range includes everything from small cuts to getting his intestines obliterated. It does have its limits. If something pierces his heart or brain and isn't removed within 30 seconds, he will die. Other than that, he regenerates, no matter what. Ethereal state - Normand can access his Ethereal powers, which means that he essentially becomes a ghost, such as the ability to turn intangible, and physical changes, such as turning invisible or semi-transparent. He can control this at will and different body parts, turning only one hand intangible while the rest of his body remains tangible, or vice versa. He often uses this in conjunction with battles and executions, turning his arm ethereal, whereupon he trusts it through the opponent, and when turning the arm back to normal, he obliterates anything that was where his arm had passed through. Dimensional manipulation '- Ethereals are dimensional masters, able to open them as portals whenever required, for fast travel or otherwise. This also extends to travelling inside a dimension, essentially teleportation, from one place to another. Normand uses this to his advantages, having seen dimensions others can't even fathom to imagine of, sending extremely large attacks through a dimensional portal and closing it, essentially rendering an attack null. He has also shown to be very pragmatic with his use of it in battle, teleporting all over the place, confusing them with his portals as it renders the direction his attacks come from completely unpredictable, and more than a few times, have shoved someone through a portal, only to shut it down while they're midway through it, bisecting them and killing them. 'Others Martial arts - Normand is extremely proficient in martial arts, having an unique style, mixing all kinds of martial arts, with an emphasis on diverting attacks and creating openings for quick, efficient strikes, prefering not to drag out fights. In events of meeting someone similarly skilled, he's also been shown to favor throws and grapples, using his legs to toss his opponent over his head, for example. This also extends to martial arts with weapons, as he's been proficient with any type of weapon, adapting quickly. Ki - While he usually favors using ki blasters in order to not reveal his energy, he has used his own ki at times and is shown to have an impressive amount of it, enough to destroy a titan moon and extinguish a forest fire on Tanivar IV. Flight - Normand flies, thanks to his ki. Even if his ki is somehow drained, his Ethereal abilities still allow him to fly, albeit nowhere near as fast as he does with ki. Superhuman speed '''- Normand's speed exceeds that of normal humans, and is even considered fast for those that are trained, circling the Earth in about 5 seconds when needed to. '''Superhuman strength - Normand is stronger than Jamez, proven when Jamez at most caused tremors in the ground, Normand shattered the core of an entire planet with a single punch, and once used a moon as a mace with devastating effects. Superhuman Agility - Normand is very agile and uses this to the outmost advantage. In battle, his moves can attain a fluidity rarely seen as he moves seamlessly from one opponent to the other, sometimes dodging attacks in impossible angles and retaliating in equally impossible angles. Outside of battle, he's used his agility to dodge numerous traps and equal things. 'Intellect' What makes Normand so dangerous is his intellect. Normand is one of the smartest people in the multiverse, matched by few, which shows, given that he runs an extensive criminal organisation branching all throughout the universe, and even at the crime rings he isn't a part of, his name still holds a heavy weight. Normand's brain works in abnormal ways, simply put. He plans extensively, earning him the nickname "The Chessmaster" from , and has backup-plans in case his plans backfire, and even backup-plans for those plans, everything to ensure some sort of victory. As it turns out, thanks to his incredible flexible way of thinking, he's never been caught off guard when something didn't work out as he planned, as he has adapted to it and made the best he could of the situation. His intellect also works in conjunction with extensive deductive reasoning analytical skills and an eidetic memory, being able to read a person and gain a ludicrous amount of information about the person simply by their appearance, or for strategical purposes, scanning areas that he's standing in to work out what could serve to his advantage should a fight break out. He can also visualise things infront of him, ranging from maps to the measurments and appearance of a weapon, and often to aid him in his deductions, words materialising infront of him, allowing him to keep a red line in his head. In combat, his intellect is what allows him to fight the way he does with redirecting attacks and creating openings for counterattacks, having read his opponent in advance to find out what their weaknesses are and how to best utilize those weaknesses, often resulting in extremely brutal pragmatism. Category:Ethereals Category:Males Category:Page added by Saints'Hoodie Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II